conflictingaddictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Own Next Top Model (Cycle 19 North vs South America)
| nextseason = |judges =Juliette Dubois Avery Meier Elizabeth Taunton Alexander Jonnson Saskia Søndergaard }} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 19 North vs South America is the nineteenth cycle of Own Next Top Model. It features 20 contestants, 10 of whom are for North American and the other 10 from South. Destinations * New York City, Episodes 1 * ‎Macau, Episodes 2-3 * Hong Kong, Episodes 4-5 * Taipei, Episodes 6 * Shanghai, Episodes 7-8 * Beijing, Episodes 9-10 * Seoul, Episodes 11-13 * Busan, Episodes 14-15 * Tokyo, Episodes 16-18 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with DNA Model Managent. * A Cover and 5 page spread in Vogue India. * A cosmetics campaign with Urban Decay. * A haircare campaign with TRESemmé. * A 2 week Holiday for 2 to anywhere in the world courtesy of Travelosity. * A brand new 2018 Ford Focus. * A cash prize of $10,000. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 4)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6) Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' * First Callout:' '''Lucia Vázquez * '''Bottom 2':' '''Fleur Adhin & Gabriela Férnandez * '''Eliminated':' '''Fleur Adhin '''Episode 2' * First Callout:' '''Constanza Piñera * '''Bottom 2':' '''Andrea Arroyo-Peña & Daniela Morena * '''Eliminated':' '''Daniela Morena '''Episode 3' * First Callout:' '''Sofía Lujan González * '''Bottom 2': Constanza Piñera & Gabriela Férnandez * Eliminated: Constanza Piñera Episode 4 * First Callout:' '''Bessy Sánchez * '''Bottom 2': Taylor Copper-Evans & Xenaida Charles * Eliminated: Xenaida Charles Episode 5 * First Callout:' '''Ira Skerrit * '''Bottom 2': Camila Michetti & Laura Ramírez * Eliminated: Laura Ramírez Episode 6 * First Callout:' '''Vanessa Rodriguez * '''Bottom 2': Alessandra Vizcarra & Mourinda Nagamootoo * Eliminated: Alessandra Vizcarra Episode 7 * First Callout:' '''Maria Luísa Murillo * '''Bottom 2': Ira Skerrit & Vanessa Rodriguez * Eliminated: Vanessa Rodriguez Episode 8 * First Callout:' '''Ira Skerrit * '''Bottom 2': Camilla Michetti & Maria Luísa Murillo * Eliminated: Maria Luísa Murillo Prizes * This cycle's first callout prizes where selected at random by a color wheel. The model chooses a color at random and that is their prize. Summaries 'Call-out order' :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition outside of panel. :: This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. :: This contestant was brought back into the competition. :: This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. :: This contestant was disqualified from the competition. :: These contestants result were never revealed due to volintary exit 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs': ' '() *'Most collective first call outs': () *'Most consecutive bottom two/three appearances':' '() *'Most collective bottom two/three appearances':' ' () 'Makeovers' 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': La Perla Lingerie *'Episode 2': Underwater Mermaids *'Episode 3-1': Makeovers *'Episode 3-2': Equestrians *'Episode 4': Avant Garde duct tape covered mouths *'Episode 5': New takes on classic paintings *'Episode 6': Vintage Black & White Brides *'Episode 7-1': Paint Splatter Runway at Shanghai Pudong International Airport *'Episode 7-2': Black and White Swans in teams Ala Swan Lake at The Shanghai Grand Theatre *'Episode 8': High Fashion Editorials at Xujiahui Cathedral *'Episode 9': Embodying Phobias *'Episode 10': Urban Decay Lo-Fi Lip Mousse *'Episode 11': Modelling Frends Headphones *'Episode 12': Portraying High Fashion Zombies *'Episode 13': Modelling Haute Couture in an Abandoned Warehouse *'Episode 14': TRESemmé Test Ads *'Episode 15': Simple Black and White Beauty Shoot *'Episode 16': Posing as Traditional Geishas *'Episode 17': Marilyn Monroe *'Episode 18-1': Vogue India Covers *'Episode 18-2': Urban Decay Shoot *'Episode 18-3': TRESemmé Shoot *'Episode 18-4': Final Runway Category:Cycles